


Overcoming Anxiety, One Marquez at a Time

by xoxodelvidestruction



Category: motogp - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxodelvidestruction/pseuds/xoxodelvidestruction
Summary: When a World Champion believes in you, how can you not?





	Overcoming Anxiety, One Marquez at a Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ly__canthrope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ly__canthrope/gifts).



You look up as the sun begins to rise over the horizon, signalling another sleepless night spent sitting on your balcony. It had been three days since the accident, but every time you’ve closed your eyes, it was as though it was still happening. Every detail was in high definition: the screeching sound of the tires just before the bike began to slide; the sparks of the bodywork scraping down the pavement; the intense grating sensation as your leathers drug across the asphalt.

The door slid open behind you, the sound followed by soft footsteps approaching. Alex gently brushed his hand across your shoulder before taking a seat in the chair next to yours. 

“Y’know, you’ve nearly got Marc in a panic, worrying about your lack of sleep. He wonders if it could be repercussions from the accident,” he pondered, giving you an appraising look. He shook his head, noticing the way you didn’t quite meet his gaze. “I’m starting to worry myself,” he admitted, waiting for you to finally look at him. You hesitated a bit longer before finally admitting what had been on your mind for nearly 72 hours straight. 

“It’s the only thing I see when I try to sleep,” you confessed, letting your eyes meet his. The love you saw made the rest seem somehow more bearable. Alex opened his arms, beckoning you over. You obliged, settling into his lap. He easily molded his lanky form around you, creating a protective cocoon.

“We all have crashes like that. You’re stronger than you think,” he soothed. “I know you will get right back on the bike, and if you take another tumble, well, I promise I will be here to pick you up.” Alex pressed a kiss to the side of your head, pulling you a little tighter against his chest. You both glanced up as Marc appeared in the doorway, sleepily rubbing at his eyes. 

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack? I wake up and both of your are missing,” Marc whined, debating whether he could fit in the chair with you two. He stifled a yawn, trying to keep his petulant frown in place. 

“Yes, it’s always about you,” Alex grinned, rolling his eyes. He gave you a gentle push, wanting to stand up. “I’m going to make some coffee before we get ready for training. It’s your turn to take care of this thing.” You thumped him on the shoulder as he slipped past, nudging Marc towards you. 

“Gee, thanks.” You gave him a wry smile as Alex blew a kiss back in your direction. “I don’t think I’m going to go with you guys today. My elbow is still pretty sore,” you fibbed, trying to hide how nervous you were. 

“Nope, you’re going to be brilliant out there today,” Marc insisted, taking your arms and wrapping them tightly around his waist. He leaned against the railing, keeping your body close to his. 

“What if I fall again?” you whispered, burying your face against his neck. 

“You’ll get back up,” he reassured, trailing his fingers up and down your arms.

Alex had always been the one to make you feel safe, his calm nature soothing you when your thoughts became too much, while Marc had been the one to make you feel alive. He was pure happy energy and he kept you on your toes trying to keep up with him. Moments like this though, you realised how secure you felt with both of them. The brothers each contributed something irreplaceable and you couldn’t imagine your life without them–either of them. 

You loosened your grip, stepping back to look Marc in the eyes. There was a giant smile on his face, his happiness infectious as a grin spread on your lips. 

“I’ll get back up,” you agreed, finally feeling some of your confidence coming back. After all, how could you not believe the BabyChamp? “When did you become such a pro at pep talks?” 

“You should already know that I’m a professional at making people feel good,” he bragged, waggling his eyebrows for effect. Despite his joking tone, his eyes were definitely darker. You felt yourself practically melt at the heat in his gaze. 

“I think we should leave Marc home today; he’ll never be able to get his helmet on over his giant ego,” Alex suggested sarcastically, rejoining you two on the balcony. He handed you a fresh cup of coffee, immediately using his free hand to deflect a poke from his older brother. 

Taking a sip of the dark liquid, you happened to glance at the clock barely visible through the doorway. Marc and Alex were still bickering so you left them on the balcony, knowing they would follow as soon as they noticed you were missing. 

“Oof, we can’t both fit at the same time!” Marc squealed, knocking into Alex as they both tried to come in at the same time. Alex yelped, spilling hot coffee all over himself as it sloshed out of the mug. You padded down the hallway to the bedroom, giggling at the argument happening behind you. 

“I thought we agreed you were going today?” Alex inquired, peeling off his now stained shirt. Your eyes roved over his lean form, not caring about getting caught ogling him. Not wanting to be outdone by his baby brother, Marc pulled off his own t-shirt, glad to see you eyeing him just as thoroughly. He may have been shorter than Alex, but he definitely had the brawny build advantage.

“Did either of you notice what time it is?” They glanced at each other before shrugging. “It’s barely 4am” You climbed back into bed, carefully settling your mug on the bedside table. Alex mirrored your movements, scooting across the mattress until you were facing each other. 

He trailed his fingers over the small scrape on your chin, leaning in to ghost soft kisses across the irritated skin. Goosebumps blossomed on your arms, his gentle touch saying more than words ever could. Alex continued upwards until he pressed his lips firmly against yours. You kissed him back earnestly, running your fingers through his hair. 

The mattress dipped as Marc joined you, his fingertips digging into your sides as he pulled you back against his chest. Alex broke the kiss, giving his brother an opportunity to turn your head towards him, capturing your lips in a hungry kiss. Alex’s hand roved down your thigh, pulling your leg over his waist.  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang, interrupting your perfect morning. All three of you let out a disappointed groan, disbelieving that someone would be bothering you this early. The ringing turned into knocking. 

Marc muttered several curses under his breath, rolling out of bed and readjusting himself. Satisfied that he was presentable, he ventured to the door, glancing out the peephole. Recognizing Tito on the other side, he unlocked the door before swinging it open. 

“Bro, what are you doing here this early?” he griped.

“It’s 6. I thought that was the time I was supposed to be here?” Tito asked, noticing how dark the apartment was. 

“It is,” you agreed, walking into the main room. “I think we’re just running a little late this morning. Help yourself to some coffee,” you offered, motioning him into the kitchen. You returned to the bedroom, jabbing Alex in the chest. “You forgot to change the batteries in the clock.” Alex’s eyes went wide for a moment. 

“I forgot,” he admitted. “Marc could have done it,” he countered, pointing at his brother as he entered the room. 

“You’re the only one tall enough to reach it,” Marc replied, shrugging. “Cockblocked by Tito. Some things never change.” You couldn’t help the laugh that escaped you. 

“Now we really have to kick his ass today,” Alex added, giving his brother a nod. 

And that was just what you did, reveling in the rumble of the bike beneath you once more. Well, that and the satisfaction of passing Tito in the first lap.


End file.
